firewatchfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Саундтрек
thumb|right|325px Оригинальный саундтрек написал Крис Ремо (англ. Chris Remo) в 2016 году. Музыка сделана на высоко профессиональном уровне! Она идёт фоном к действиям главных героев, передавая то атмосферу определённых мест и времени суток, то предполагаемые эмоции героев и играющего, целиком растворяя сознание в тамошних реалиях и гармонично вписываясь в ход событий. Дорожки Список треков: #Prologue #Stay in Your Tower and Watch #Something's Wrong #Beartooth Point #North Backcountry #Camp Approach #Canyon Sunset #Calm After the Storm #Conversation, Interruptedthumb|260px #Cottonwood Hike #New Equipment #Infiltration #Exfiltration #Hidden Away #An Unfortunate Discovery #Shoshone Overlook #Thorofare Hike #Catching Up #Ol' Shoshone Песня Отдельно следует отметить песню ностальгического характера (последний трэк). Занимая определённое место в сюжете, она располагает к тому, чтобы рассказать о ней подробнее. Исследуя территорию сгоревшей хижины Гнездовье Ястреба /''Hawk's Rest''/, Генри может узнать от Делайлы жуткую историю о старом рейнджере (ветеране корейской войны), жившем здесь, а также найти в старом туалете старый блокнот с текстом песни "Старый Шошони" /"Ol' Shoshone"/. (Возможно, недаром здесь сочетание стольких слов "старый" – этот каламбур помог разработчикам создать соответствующую атмосферу притяжения к подобным местам и тем временам). Когда Генри возьмёт старый блокнот, он может сообщить об этом Делайле. Если он это сделает, то она, поддавшись эмоциям, напоёт фрагмент из этой песни. Однако, в дальнейшем окажется, что такого текста нет в оригинале. В трёх разных случаях могут произойти разные диалоги. Перевод ( © авторский ): Hn: "I found an old notepad of… ha, I guess songs? Someone was writing a song called Ol' Shoshone." Dl: "Ol' Shoshone, where the sky is blue and the teens are nuuuuude…" Hn: "Ha, it's just like that except about ten times more depressing." Гн: "Я нашёл старый блокнот с… э, я думаю, песнями? Кто-то строчил песню под названием Старый Шошони." Дл: "Старый Шошони, где небеса голубые, а подростки нагишооооом…" Гн: "Ха, примерно так, только в десять раз более удручающе." ---- Hn: "I found an old notepad of… ha, I guess songs? Someone was writing a song called Ol' Shoshone." Dl: "Ol' Shoshone, you're where I come to be alone and drink gin before noon! And if you happen to spot my tower, prepare to see a moon!" Hn: "Wow, did you just make that up just now?" Dl: "Yeah! Not bad, right?" Hn: "Not good." Dl: "Muhhhh." Гн: "Я нашёл старый блокнот с… э, я думаю, песнями? Кто-то строчил песню под названием Старый Шошони." Дл: "Старый Шошони, ты там, куда я пришла, чтобы побыть одна и выпить джин до полудня! И если ты случайно заметишь мою вышку, приготовься увидеть луну!" Гн: "Ого, ты это прямо на ходу сочинила?" Дл: "Ну да! Неплохо, правда?" Гн: "Плохенько." Дл: "Бу-бу-бу." ---- Hn: "Hey, I've got a notepad here in the outhouse near Hawk's Rest." Hn: "It looks like song lyrics, written by a guy named Carter." Dl: "Wow, there's a zero percent chance it's a happy song." Hn: "Yeah, it's definitely not." Гн: "Эй, я нашёл блокнот, здесь, в туалете рядом с Гнездовьем Ястреба." Гн: "Похоже, это текст песни, написанный парнем по имени Картер." Дл: "А, тогда нулевые шансы, что это счастливая песня." Гн: "Ага, это определённо так." В скрытом лагере двух рейнджеров, записки которых Генри постоянно находит, можно найти ещё одну записку, в которой Рон говорит, что нашёл в старом сортире кассету с песней и оставил её Дэйву в знак уважения. Кассета прилагается к записке, и Генри может послушать песню в любой удобный момент. Оригинальный текст thumb|206px По сюжету текст песни в старый блокнот, а также запись на кассету были сделаны старым рейнджером по имени Уинтроп "Енот" Картер (Winthrop "Raccoon" Carter). Chorus I'm headed off to Ol' Shoshone Where the birds and the bees won't know me Men and war won't exist no more And there ain't no gals to keep no score 1 I'm taking off for the woods To a place where there ain't no 'shoulds' Don't need no books, I'll ponder the ponderosas Don't need no lady, I'll marry the mariposas Can't waste no time in getting there I'll do 80 down 80 without a prayer Don't need no gal, I'll spruce up for the spruces Don't need no pal, I'll change my mood up for the mooses Chorus Headed off to Ol' Shoshone Where the birds and the bees won't know me Men and war won't exist no more And there ain't no gals to keep no score thumb|194px 2 And if you're wondering where's my ass been It's been cavorting amongst the Aspens Don't need no grass, I'll get altered among the alders Don't need no mass, I'll grovel before the boulders Chorus I'm headed off to Ol' Shoshone Where the birds and the bees won't know me Men and war won't exist no more And there ain't no gals to keep no score Outro I'm headed off to Ol' Shoshone Where the elk and the owls won't know me Where there ain't not judges to whom I gotta plea 'Cause I can be me in Ol' Shoshone Категория:Игровая Вселенная